Switch
by POTC4Ever
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth switch bodies after having one of Tia Dalma's potions. Will they be able to pull it off as each other? Sounds better then the summary! Please read and review! I don't own PotC! Updated!
1. So Called Candy

The Black Pearl was making way towards the bayou, were Tia Dalma' s shack was. It was the annual visit and they went to tell the tales of the sea and Tia told of treasure to be found. 

"Anchor, the Pearl!" Jack shouted

After anchoring the Pearl, the crew went ashore in a rowboat. It wasn't really ashore it was a bayou so they had to travel through water.

"Jack, tis ben so 'ong," Tia Dalma exclaimed.

"Yes it has been," he answered

The crew gazed at the many artifacts that lay in Tia's shack. Jack and Elizabeth toom pieces of candy, well it was chewy so they both ate it. Elizabeth sat down and was served rum by Tia Dalma.

"Thank you Tia."

"Tis no 'roplem." she replied

Jack began his story of how he vanished from the prison of San Dominica without firing a single shot. Everyone awed and ooed but Tia had a wicked smile on her face one part remembering Jack's escape and another on something else. Will and Elizabeth gave each other questioning looks, what is that Tia Dalma thinking about?

After sharing the many stories, the crew headed back the Black Pearl to head towards Port Royal. Elizabeth's father was back at England so her house was vacant . The crew went to the guest rooms and slept like rocks.

A storm was building up. Thunder made the windows clatter and lighting lit the house. Jack and Elizabeth tossed and turned until finally Elizabeth turned to a mangled position and Jack into a very straight position. The storm ended and soon dawn followed. Everyone awoke. Jack woke up and looked around.

"I don't remember being in this room or having blonde hair in my face, Jack got up and looked into the mirror that was next to the bed.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed " I'm in Elizabeth's body!" "How though?" "Why!"

Elizabeth soon awoke and wondered.

"Why do I feel all light headed? I had one glass of rum last night and what's dangling in my face that's making so many clanking noises?"

Just like Jack, she glanced over to the mirror,

"Mother of god! I'm in Jack's body! No not him, why?" she screamed.

"Jack!" she yelled " We have a problem!"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. It's not the best idea for the story but it just popped into my head.

Review!

**Jack:** Review you scabbers dogs! Or for ever hold you peace!

**Thank you Jack!**

**So review!**


	2. Pulling It Off

Elizabeth hurried to her room that she originally slept in. All she found was Jack in her body looking at himself in the mirror and touching Elizabeth's body.

"Jack! Don't touch me!" she yelled

"Sorry, love you have a very nice body."

"Stop. How did we get like this in the first place?"

"Wait did anyone else, have that chewy so called candy?" he asked

"No so that's what probably made us like this. Tia really does has some voodoo spell or potion for everything!" said Elizabeth

"Well , I guess we have to play roles for a while ." Jack said

"That's not good. You can't act like a lady!" she exclaimed

"And no one's going to want to sail with a soft-sided Jack!" he yelled

Jack and Elizabeth stared for a while until Will came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Uh…love…I mean Will…Elizabeth ..no Jack was telling me about how Tia Dalma makes her potions." he bit his lip, well Elizabeth's

"Oh.. Well we just received a message that the Governor is coming back and you're expected to go to the Commodore's house for tea!" he exclaimed

"OK Will I'm going to say this very clearly because you may not believe us." Elizabeth said

"What ? Let me guess you love Elizabeth. Bloody pirates!"

"No not that! I'm in Jack's body and Jack's in my body!" she yelled

"That isn't possible! How'd this happen?"

"Well," Jack started," We sort of ate one of Tia Dalma's potions."

"Oh."

"So how are we going to make this work?" yelled Jack

"I guess you two have to go along with it for awhile until we see Tia again." said Will

"OH GREAT!" Jack and Elizabeth exclaimed 


	3. Get Dressed !

"Well Jack you have to go to Norrington's house house for tea at noon."

"Bloody wonderful!" he yelled

Elizabeth walked over to her dresser she pulled out a dress and all the accessories needed. She told Jack to go put on the first layer of the dress on.

"Do I have to?" he whined

"Yes. We have to show Commodore Norrington some respect! Even though I didn't expect his proposal. Oh well."

"So that means a corset?" he whined again

"Yes that's means a corset" Elizabeth said

Elizabeth pulled out a powder blue corset and laced it up on Jack. Jack yelped in pain and often touched his chest when it tightened. By the time Elizabeth finished he gasped for air.

"Is that it?" he muttered

"No, you still need the DRESS!" she exclaimed

"Bloody Norrington. How do you handle this anyway?" he asked

"Trust me I don't."

Elizabeth pulled out a cream dress with flowers on it and put it on Jack. By the time she was finished Jack tried to walk and stumbled.

"Well I guess we should walk you over," said Will

"WAIT we are not walking him over yet he still have to learn to me proper!" she hissed

For the next 30 minutes Elizabeth and Will spent on teaching Jack the proper etiquette for eating, greeting the whole package. When they were ready the walked over to Norrington's mansion and rang the bell. Quickly a maid answered and Commodore Norrington walked in from the parlor

"Ms. Swann, I have been expecting you."

Jack nodded and felt a shove on his back.

"You have to curtsey idiot!"

Jack did a curtsey and followed Norrington into the parlor where the maids brought in tea.

"Elizabeth I know you are set to be married but I still have feelings for you." he said

Jack stumbled back and almost fainted. He needed to get out of there before matters became worse. 


	4. A Kiss And A Slap

"Jack were we be heading next?" Mr. Gibbs shouted 

"Uh…………Tortuga!" Elizabeth said, hoping for them to agree.

"Good then will leave tomorrow!" Mr. Gibbs shouted

"Will when do we go get Jack?"

"I really don't know but I think we should go check on him. Let's look through the window!"

"Great idea! But what if Norrington see' s us?"

"That's the whole idea of looking through the window!"

"Oh ,right!"

Elizabeth and Will made their way to Commodore James Norrington's house and peered through the window.

Back inside……

Norrington and Jack were having tea. Jack had this disgusted look on his face. Without knowing what to say he spoke as if he was Elizabeth.

"Commodore you must not have feelings for me. I love Will and there's nothing you can do about it." he sighed

James took a long pause, " But before you're married may I…….."

Norrington leaned in and lightly kissed Jack. Jack pulled away and thought…

"Bloody hell! I swear that did not happen!"

Jack slapped Norrington ,punched him in the stomach and stormed out the door.

Outside

"You would have pulled that move too. Wouldn't you?" Will asked

"YES I WOULD HAVE DONE THAT!" she hissed and hit him

"Well we better go get Jack," said Elizabeth

The two quickly hurried to find Jack slamming the front door.

"THAT'S IT WERE'RE GOING TO TIA'S AND GETTING OURSELVES BACK IN OUR REGULAR BODIES! I'D HAD WITH FRILLY DRESSES, BLASTED CORSETS, SHIT-LIKE TEA AND NORRINGTON! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM IF HE EVER LAYS A HAND ON ME AGAIN!" he finished out of breath


	5. ALMOST Blowing Cover!

Will and Elizabeth looked stunned as Jack walked back to the governor's mansion. They followed. 

"Jack, I hate being you too. No offense but the body odor and the bad hygiene just doesn't do it for me."

"Well, try wearing a corset for 20 minutes and not being able to BREATHE!"

"Jack and Elizabeth we need to stay put for a while! Jack you're just going to have to stay like that until we get to Tia' s!"

They walked into the house and soon were greeted by Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington.

"Uh…… father…I thought you were in London" Jack said with a uneven smile

"Well I was going to but I decided to go to Bath. I couldn't be away from my little girl!"

"Oh yes. The rum is very good in Bath. The best I've ever had!" Jack exclaimed

"Elizabeth what did you just say?" Governor Swann asked

"That Jack here….Uh likes the rum in Bath!" he lied

"Yes very good sir." Elizabeth muttered

"Well, father we must be going!"

"Very well then. Will I see you at dinner tonight? With the Commodore?"

"Um..uhh"

"YES! She would love to go!" Will exclaimed

"Well I'll see you then darling!"

"As will I Miss. Swann." the Commodore said

Then Will looked to see that Jack had turned around and was giving him the glare of death. He gulped and turned to Elizabeth.

"He's not going to kill me right?"

"Well in my body HE WON'T!"

"Will! Why did you have to do that!"

"Because wouldn't it be rude!"

"Enough. We have a lot of work to do!"


	6. A Quick Thought

Jack was in a disgusted look about wearing a corset. He had one on for 20 minutes and he felt like being stabbed. Elizabeth left to go find a dress and Jack and Will were alone in the room.

"What's the matter Will? Don't want to kiss your dear Elizabeth?"

"Jack!"

"Sorry but you better get used to it mate! I have a feeling that were' re going to be stuck like this for a long time." he gave a smirk

Then Jack thought of something. He could use Elizabeth's body for evil.

I know it's short but it's a cliffhanger for the next chappie

Captain Jack has something to say……

Jack: Review you scabbers dogs! Or it's you who will be like the crow at the beginning of DMC!

Me: Why thank you Jack! We sure scared them!

Jack: Yeah I know! Now where's me rum?

Me: WHAT! I can't afford rum! I can barley afford clothes at Abercrombie, (sad but true)

Jack: takes out pistol and points it at me Give me my bloody rum!

Me: Put it away Jack it's not worth you getting beat again!

Review! 


End file.
